The present invention relates to flower pot covers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to flower pot covers having a bottom and an upwardly extending sidewall wherein the sidewall has a thickness less than the thickness of the bottom.
Flower pot covers have traditionally been disposed about the outer surfaces of flower pots to decorate the flower pot and to minimize the amount of water or potting medium which may spill from the flower pot. The materials typically used to form decorative flower pot covers are relatively thin. While such thin materials are attractive in that they provide the flower pot covers with a skirt having a loose, billowy appearance, such materials are susceptible to puncturing or tearing by sharp areas or edges on or near the bottom and sides of the flower pot which allows moisture to leak through the flower pot cover, possibly causing damage to carpet, furniture, tile, and other surfaces upon which the flower pot cover may be disposed.
However, if rigid or semi-rigid materials are used to produce flower pot covers and make the flower pot covers less susceptible to puncturing or tearing, then the skirt of the flower pot cover loses its loose, billowy appearance. Thus, it would be of benefit to the floral industry and to the end purchaser to have a flower pot cover constructed of rigid or semi-rigid material, but which has a skirt having a loose, billowy appearance.